


The Lost Prince of Russia

by bwayheights



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anastasia AU, Connor and Zoe are orphans, Connor is Dimitry, Evan is Anya, Goes along with the musical but not really, Jared isn't mentioned, Jared who, Larry and Cynthia are barely mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwayheights/pseuds/bwayheights
Summary: "Have you heard about the missing Prince of Russia?""Well, who hasn't? It's basically what everyone talks about. But they're just rumors.. Right?"---------------Evan has always been running towards something, unsure of what that something was. He doesn't know who he is, and all he remembers was the story of how two nurses found him on a winter night. So who is he to question two strangers that claim he's the missing prince of Russia?- Anastasia AU -





	The Lost Prince of Russia

"Why must you go to Paris mama? Can't you stay for at least another day?"

The Queen smiled as she tucked her son into bed. "It's part of being the Queen of Russia, Evan... With tension being too high, I have to make peace with other countries..."

"Can't you take me to Paris as well? I don't want to be alone in the castle!" He cried, pulling onto his mother's dress.

She laughed, and brought his hands into hers. "I promise you, I'll be back in two weeks... And you won't be alone, your father is staying here with you... Okay?"

Evan hugged his mother, not wanting to let go. "Hey... If I don't come back in two weeks, you can come and visit me, alright?" Evan looked up and nodded, but she knew he was still unconvinced.

"Wherever I go, you'll always be in my heart... You're one of the most important people in my life, and I promise... Nothing can change my mind about you..." Evan laid his head onto her lap, as she began to play with his hair, humming a familiar tune.

"Once upon, a December..." Evan whispered softly. 

"Our lullaby... Whenever you sing this, you'll think of someone who loves you so much... And to make sure you won't forget the tune..." She brought out a music box from under the bed, as Evan looked at it with curiosity. 

She opened it, and it began to play their song. Evan sat up, and took it from her mother's hands as she gave it to him. She smiled, seeing her son look so happy at a gift he got.

A knock on the door interrupted their moment, the door opening as she took the music box back and placed it under the bed once again.

The King stood at the doorway, smiling at his wife and son as Evan rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Have you said your prayers, Evan?" He said, walking towards them. "Yes papa..." Evan mumbled, fidgeting with the ends of his blanket. The king smiled before ruffling Evan's hair, making him laugh as the Queen began to stand up.

"Heidi... Must you really go right now? It's the ball of the season and all of Petersburg will be there..." He said. She sighed and shook her head. "I would if I could, but with a revolution brewing upon us, there's really not that much time to waste..."

The king sighed, and looked at Evan, who was starting to drift away into a slumber. "Well, okay.. I'll let Evan know you left once he's awake... And... Take care okay?" 

She smiled, and slipped on the gloves she had. "I promise I'll be okay..." She answered. The King smiled, and kissed her cheek, before exiting the room. 

She sighed and looked at her son, asleep in his bed. "We'll always have Paris... I promise you... " she whispered, placing a kiss on top of his forehead, before slipping away from the room and into the carriage that awaited her outside the palace gates.

\- Two weeks later -

Evan looked on as he saw his father try to escape an conversation with a Countess. Buzzing with anticipation, he smiles as his father catches his eyes. It was the last party he'll have to attend without his mother. She was finally coming back in a few days and he couldn't have been happier.

His father's expression had him giggling into his mouth, as he hid behind one of the thrones in the front of the ballroom. The King beckoned him over as the Countess looked at Evan with a smile on her face.

Evan hesitantly walked over, and looked up at them. "This is my son, Evan..." The King said, picking him up as the Countess looked at him. "Evan! Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm 9!" He replied, holding up nine fingers. The Countess laughed at his misinterpretation and began to ask another question, before a loud bang was heard, echoing throughout the ballroom.

The crowd wasn't as lively as it was before, people whispering as shouts were heard outside the castle doors. Another shot was heard, and everyone's mumbles grew louder.

The King put Evan down and went over to check what happened. Before he knew it, glass shattered and everyone was running in opposite directions.

Evan looked around, stuck in a confused daze before the king took him by the arm and pulled him through the crowd. "Papa? What's going on?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly. "I don't know Evan, but we have to get out of here, now..." He replied.

Evan never heard his father have such nervousness in his voice, and stayed quiet as he was guided though the crowd of people that had the same idea as everyone else. He felt his hand slip from his father's, and with the push of the crowd, he was soon pulled away from him. "Papa!" He yelled, as his father was pulled away from him.

Evan doesn't remember what happened next, but the sound of a gun shot was ringing in his ears, and soon enough, the lively ballroom he once remembered soon turned black.

\---------------

"Your highness..." The Queen looked away from the mirror and over at the door. She sighed as she saw her assistant, a letter in her hand. "If it's from my husband, I'll write and tell him I'll be home in a few days... The peace treaty took quite time to be put in action..." She laughed. Her laughter faded away as her assistant looked down at her feet.

"It's... Not from your husband, your highness... I'm terribly sorry..." She gave her the letter, and left the room, leaving the Queen alone to read it in quiet.

Something felt terribly odd, and a rush of fear filled her body. She quickly opened it, eyes scanning the paper, before letting it fall onto the ground. She felt tears in her eyes, as twelve consecutive chimes were heard from the church bells outside.

White noise fill her ears, and her screams let loose, the memory of her family replying in her mind as the words soon settled in.

"The Tsar has been killed in a riot during a ball that was being held on the night of July 17. The body of your son has not been found, but he has been suspected to have been killed during that night as well."


End file.
